Reality
by Black.bloodied.rose
Summary: Things stay in your subconscious. Those little nagging things that suddenly become monsters in the darkness when you least expect it. Things like a fear of water that Magnus has always tried to forget. Then again, maybe Alec can help erase those sudden pains that attack from dreams. Lemon – don't like, don't read. R
1. It was only a dream

**Hello, long time no see. This is my first Malec fic, I had a little explosion of fangirlish feeling and this is what appeared. Please enjoy and review if you please (Please?)**

**Warning: BoyXBoy (Don't like, don't read.)**

**I do not own the characters and if I did.. well, CoLS. You know what I mean.**

* * *

There was water. Black, inky, ice-cold water. He tried to take a breath but that would prove difficult when there was no air and he wound up choking, trying desperately to get to the surface. But where that was exactly he couldn't tell. He tried to breathe again and black crept into his vision. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Dammit! He closed his eyes, his lungs filling and he felt himself drop deeper and deeper and...

He sat up with a desperate gasp. His fingers grapping into the duvet as his eyes flew open. His breathing ragged as he stared down at the sheets and he closed his eyes, shaking his head once. It had been a dream. Only a dream. The room was dark, curtains drawn but a single sliver of orangey light slipped through the crack and danced over the bedspread from the streetlamp that flickered and buzzed outside. There was the dull roar of traffic off in the distance, the beeping of a tuck backing up somewhere in the city. Somewhere down the road someone shouted and there was a round of laughter. A car alarm went off.

"It was just a dream." He whispered and swallowed once, blinking the sleep from his eyes. His words were more to convince himself than anything and he let out a slow breath. "Just. A. Dream."

"M-Magnus?" He jumped a good two inches off the bed as the voice sounded from beside him and he turned to Alec who was looking up at him, "You okay?" The boy sat up onto his elbows and his eyes narrowed, "You screamed. Are you alright?" The Warlock didn't reply, instead shook his head very slowly as though to clear the fog that still lingered and reached a hand to touch his own forehead. He was too warm. "Do you want me to get you a glass of wat-"

"No!" The boy froze at his harsh tone that was almost loud enough to make the bottles on his dressing stand shake, "No." His tone quieted and he let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine."

The boy watched as he tipped backwards and landed against the colorful array of blankets. "Are you sure? You're really pale."

"I said I was fine Alexander." It has been a very long time since he'd had a nightmare. Especially one like that. His fingers fluttered to his neck, his pulse was going crazy and his skin was sticky. How very unpleasant. Alec was still staring at him, his blue eyes narrowed just enough that it was obvious he wasn't going to let this one slip between the cracks.

"What happened?" His words were almost drowned out at a sudden clap of thunder and lightning lit the room. Rain, as it had been far more subtle before, decided it was about time to make itself heard as it threw its full force at the bedroom windows and Alec's eyes widened as Magnus suddenly disappeared under the covers. The blankets flying up to cover his head and he heard a little almost whimpering sound. "What, by the angel, is going on?"

"I have hereby decided I loathe the rain." Came the whispered reply between clenched teeth and the Shadowhunter gave the smallest of smiles.

"Are you scared of lightening?" He asked quietly as he pulled himself closer to the Warlock whose reply was a shake from under the covers. "Thunder perhaps?" There was another violent shake and Alec sighed. "So the High Warlock of Brooklyn is scared of getting wet." He knew something was most unquestionably wrong when there came no reply, no sarcastic mumblings or grand denials, or inappropriate comment as a matter of fact. "Magnus..." He cooed and moved closer, gently pulling back the blankets.

It was rare to see the Warlock like this, well scared for one thing, but looking almost ordinary being another. They'd taken a shower last night so no glittering sparkles or makeup hid his true honey skin from the world. His hair was down, no color in it, just its normal back and a little messy from sleeping on it wet. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pajama pants were still hidden beneath the duvet so to Alec he just looked like, well, Magnus. His eyes slowly opened and he looked sadly up at the boy that was leaning over him, his bottom lip a little pouted and he winced as the water again decided to rise up a clamor.

"Did you have a bad dream?" The Warlock huddled back down into the pillows and slowly gave a very hesitant nod. Alexander was used to dealing with Max when he had bad dreams. Isabelle wasn't exactly the kindly loving older sister and their parents were busy most of the time. And let's not even mention Jace. And so comfort was hard to come by. The Warlock made a move and plunked his head into Alec's lap, burying his face into the too big shirt that he wore as a pajama top. The Shadowhunter gave a sigh and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. Magnus used one of those fancy shampoos that smelt like pomegranate and his conditioner smelt like cherries. One may normally think that those two scents wouldn't work together, but somehow Magnus was able to pull it off. It suited his exotic nature anyway. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I told you it was nothing, Alec, darling. The rain just frightened me. That's all. You know how things in the dark can become frightening when you don't know what they are. You should know that better than anyone." He let out a sigh and rolled so he could look up at Alec's face.

"You're lying to me now." The Warlock didn't react, instead he reached up and intertwined his fingers behind the boys neck and gently pulled him down, lifting himself up so the muscles in his stomach rippled and their lips met just softly. "Don't lie to me." Alec whispered pushing the man down. "You were scared out of your skin." The Warlock didn't reply yet again, instead tipped his head to the side and bit ever so slightly into his lip, scrutinizing the boy's face then down his throat to his exposed collar bone and back.

"I dreamt I was dying." He finally whispered, "And I couldn't stop it. No matter what I did there was water everywhere and then I wake up and there water here too." He gave a little smile and nestled back into his shirt. "Can I stay like this?"

"You will no matter what I say, won't you?" The only reply was a noise almost like a purr and the Shadowhunter rolled his eyes and went back to playing with his hair. The clock made a little clicking noise and Alec glanced at it. It was two-o'-clock in the morning. The rain was picking up again and the thunder took it to another level. Magnus's heartbeat picked up too with the storm, Alec could feel it against his leg and something warm began to spread through his torso and he stopped his fiddling. "Magnus..." He felt a blush very quickly making itself obvious across his cheekbones as he notices the heat his boyfriends breath was making against his lower stomach. How his hand was resting lazily against his thigh. How Alec wasn't exactly wearing pants and all that was between something that was growing a little too sensitive for his liking and Magnus was a thin grey fabric. And how thinking about it wasn't easing the heat at all.

Luck seemed to be on his side as it was then, just when he thought he was going to go crazy, that there was a rapid scratching. It startled Alexander for a second and Magnus slowly stood from where he'd become very comfortable and hurried to the door. There was another burst of light and a rumble that sounded as though the roof was being torn off the loft. The Warlock opened the door and a small ball of fuzz launched itself up and into his arms and the man made a little cooing noise, cuddling his cat as though it was a baby.

"Oh dear, are you scared of the storm Chairman-meow? Well, you, snookums, can stay in here with us." He buried his face into the little cat's fur and moved over to a small box that sat at the side of the bed and plunked the ball into the soft interior where the cat made itself comfortable. "There. All safe and sound." He knelt and made a little kissy face, placing a kiss on the top of the cats head. Then his eyes moved up to the Shadowhunter that was looking down at him with a look of adoration and embarrassment.

"Do you want a kiss too, honey?"

Alexander blushed and looked to the side, "No that's okay. If you're feeling better then we should get back to sleep." Magnus smiled and slowly got to his feet but didn't climb back onto the bed.

"Are you tired?" Alec jumped as a pair of lips was suddenly very close to his ear and he let out something that resembled a whimper as they moved to kiss the juncture of his neck then his pulse-point, and then back up to take the lobe of his ear into his mouth. "Hm?" His voice was a cross between a purr and a growl. Alec shivered and lent back into the kisses as he felt a dip in the bed as his partner knelt behind him, arms wrapping around his chest in a terribly sensual manor. Long fingers running in the lines between his ribs, moving down to touch his hips, running up his side and bringing the shirt with them. Magnus actually laughed when Alec grabbed the shirt and pulled it back down. "Are we feeling a little self-conscious?" He hummed and his tongue slid down the very back of his neck in such a light way that the boy shivered, his eyes almost closing.

"M-Magnus..." There was a hand at the bottom of the shirt again this time not pulling it up but instead sliding his fingers just under it so the cool of his hands met the warmth and he let out a little gasp. His own hands reaching back to find the warlock's slim waist. "Magnus, please... stop."

There was a little intake of surprise then cold air played over his wet skin as the man sat back, one eyebrow cocked. Then the hands were gone and finally the indent in the bed.

"If that's what you really want." He whispered. He sounded a little hurt and a little thump of pity hit him in the stomach. The kisses hadn't helped the problem that he quickly hid with his pillow.

"You know perfectly well that tomorrow we're going out and knowing you, if you get your way, I won't be out of bed until two in the afternoon. Besides-" Whatever he was going to say next was immediately cut off by another pounding of rain, this one didn't let up and suddenly Magnus was buried against his chest, hands on his shoulders, sitting across his lap. His eyes were clasped shut, his teeth clenched and Alec couldn't do a thing but throw his arms around his lover and pull his closer.

"Oh, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, what am I going to do with you?"

"Something hot preferably." He whispered back and looked up, his eyes shockingly bright and for a moment Alec was lock in the maze and puzzles of the green and gold and Magnus slowly sat up. One hand made its way into his hair and the other gently tipped his chin and their lips met again, this time not in the chaste way they had before but something hotter, something a little more passionate. Alec actually moaned into his mouth as that cat-like tongue slid over his lips asking for entry which was quickly given and he melted into his lover's body as his mouth was invaded.

"Magnus." He whispered, "We shouldn't."

"Your right, we shouldn't." He purred back and migrated down to kiss along his jaw, brushing his hair back so he had access to his neck and shoulder.

He moaned his name again, reaching to push him away but he couldn't seem to find the strength and he found himself ending up just resting his hands against his partner's chest. "J-just ...please." The warlock smiled, almost predatorily.

"Get on your back." The Shadowhunter was all too happy to comply and Magnus smiled again. "Good boy."

* * *

**Oh. And I leave you hanging. Hopefully I'll finish this tomorrow and we'll see what happens.**

**Please review!~ **

**~BBR**


	2. Sight can be deceiving

**a/n: Wow... Two chapters in two days! Only one left to go! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Magnus." He whispered, "We shouldn't."

"Your right, we shouldn't." He purred back and migrated down to kiss along his jaw, brushing his hair back so he had access to his neck and shoulder.

He moaned his name again, reaching to push him away but he couldn't seem to find the strength and he found himself ending up just resting his hands against his partner's chest. "J-just ...please." The warlock smiled, almost predatorily.

"Get on your back." The Shadowhunter was all too happy to comply and Magnus smiled again. "Good boy." Alec arched his back and his shirt was pulled up and over his head. Magnus followed him to the mattress, paying his appreciations to his chest, the front of his throat, and a little lower, dipping his tongue into the bullet hole navel that forced Alec to give a moan of his boyfriends name. "What do you want tonight?" He whispered letting his breath play across the boys skin and he heard a moan.

"J-just... oh god, Magnus. Stop it." He tipped his head back as long nails brushed across a bulge that had become uncovered as the pillow was removed and finally his boxers were discarded and just what that bulge was was suddenly free to the air. The boy shivered, he would have crossed his knees if a certain warlock hadn't moved to sit between his legs. He took a gulp of air, his head falling back and fingers once again ghosted over his member. "D-dammit Magnus." His toes curled a little bit and the warlock beamed.

It was then the storm made its presence known again and a very different expression crossed the man's face and he hunched his shoulders. "I really don't like this weather."

"Magnus, it was only a dream, now _please_!" He was beginning to really ache and he ground his hips up into the hand that still hovered there. "Come on. Forget the storm, think about me." The man shook his head once, a little violently then resumed that same sinfully beautiful composure, letting his tongue snake out to run over his lips until there were a glistening shade of red.

"Sorry, baby." He cooed then lent and let his breath play over the heated flesh, "What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra?" Alec offered with a little breathless smile and the returned look of exasperation made his cheeks catch on fire.

"One more guess." _Oh god, he really couldn't take this much longer._

"P-Please, please!" He let the word ring off his tongue and it was quickly followed by a cry as heat slid down over him. Lips, a tongue, nibbles of teeth that set him on fire and he let out a moan, raising his hips before they crashed down and Magnus's hands quickly took control. Letting him move just enough to be comfortable without jamming him in the back of the throat, though to be honest he probably wouldn't complain.

"Hm.. ah!... Magn-Ah!"

He adjusted how he was sitting and moved so he could take him all the way in, working his tongue around him, biting at the head as he drew back, earning himself a gasp and a moan, soon followed by a desperate plea for more. His lover was shaking, just a little quiver in his thighs and in his stomach. The warlock set one hand about massaging the creamy skin of his upper thighs so that he gave a moan, his lips remaining parted and Magnus watched as his hands tightened on the bars of the headboard.

"Magn...oh by the ang... ah! I'm going to-"

Magnus drew back, a string of saliva connecting him to the boy and he smiled, "Tsk, tsk. Here I was thinking you had decent endurance." He whispered and the boy's brush darkened if at all possible. "Can I keep going?"

"You'd better." Magnus snickered; he loved it when Alexander got all chirpy and a little more sure of himself.

"Suck." He laid two fingers against the Shadowhunter's lips with a smirk and he complied, opening his mouth and taking them in with his tongue. His eyes were that feverish bright and narrowed with concentration as he played his tongue around the long digits until they were slowly pulled out.

"Magnus, please, hurry."

"Why would I do that, sweetheart, I'm quite enjoying myself?" He cocked his head to one side like a puppy might and Alec gave a low moan in the back of his throat.

"...Magnus."

"I quite enjoy how you're saying my name, Alec." But he was having a little trouble now too and he took pity on the boy, if you could even call it that, and pressed one finger to him, just a touch, and was greeted with a moan and a little breath that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "You're driving me crazy." He hissed and pressed forwards. The Shadowhunter made a gasping sound and covered his eyes with the heels of his hands as the digit slid in to his knuckle then a little further. Then it drew back and a second finger was added which made him give a moan that make the warlock chuckle again.

The fingers scissored and he let out a noise that could have been mistaken for a scream, his hands again moving to grasp the rungs of the headboard. Then the fingers were removed and he whimpered, moving his hips slightly, opening his eyes to look up at him lover. He was off the bed again, kicking the pair of red, silk pajama bottoms off, waving his finger as Alec tried to reach for him and he found that he could no longer remove his hands from the bed-head.

He supposed there were some rather pleasant things about having a warlock as a lover.

"Magnus, hurry up." He raised his hips then brought them back down to the bed.

"Patience, Lover, patience."

Then his lips were again covered, teeth pulling at his bottom lip and he moaned into his mouth. He again brought his hips up and Magnus gave a little hissing noise drawing back as Alec pressed them together.

"My, aren't we anxious."

"Magnus, I'm going to go crazy!" He pulled at his hands again but they were still attached to the rungs, "Just put it in already." The warlock grinned and sat back, grabbing Alec behind the knees and pressing his legs up so they almost touched his shoulder.

A nice thing about dating a Shadowhunter, they were very flexible.

He heard the boy's breath catch then a deep moan as he filled him. His eyes were pressed closed, eyes skipping this way and that beneath closed eyelids and his lips open, wet and a little bit pleading. He waited, Alec wasn't yet used to this kind of thing, he was still a child then again. But... almost everyone was a child in Magnus's books.

He placed a hand over his abdomen and used a little magic to make him relax, just a little bit so the pain gave way a little. "M-move." Finally came the order and he obliged, shifting back then forwards, slowly at first, in long deep strokes.

The pace picked up pretty soon and Magnus gave up the magic holding his boyfriends hands to the headboard. Instead they moved to clutch around his back, nails digging in and scratching in time with the thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Alec's stomach was beginning to tighten and he let his head fall back.

"Alec, my name. Say my name." There were words in his ears and he closed his eyes.

"Oh god, Magnus."

"Louder. Say it!" A hand was pumping him now and he completely handed himself over to the sensation, the heat.

"Magnus!" His eyes opened and he let out a cry, his back arching off the bed, toes curling again, his nails piercing the caramel skin above him, "Oh, Magnus!" Then he went limp. They had come at the same time, his body hot, filled, dripping now as the warlock pulled out and dropped beside him.

Silence fell over the room for a long time then Alec rolled onto his side and threw a leg over Magnus's thighs. "Didn't notice the rain after that, huh?"

"You're a demon, Love, a pure demon." He placed a kiss on his forehead and the boy snuggled into his shoulder.

"You don't need to be scared of such a thing as water. I know you, Magnus. You can overcome anything like that." The warlock took a breath as though to say something then thought better of it. "And, if there's ever anything you stumble upon anything that you can't handle, there's always me. And I can swim."

"I was wrong Alec, you're an angel." The boy sat up and kissed him again.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

* * *

**Please excuse me while I sob hysterically into my pillow for a little while then write the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next one should be up tomorrow!**

**~BBR**


	3. Good morning, Beautiful

**a/n: Well, I worked hard and here's the last one. I've never finished a story so quickly in my life.**

* * *

Alec was awakened by the scream of a tea-kettle. The blankets had been tucked up around his chin and he rolled over into the warm spot Magnus had been occupying until a few moments ago. He hadn't heard him leave. He yawned and sat up. It was a grey day, the rain had stopped but the clouds still hung low over the city in bundles of grey. Just like the one that had suddenly jumped up onto Alec's pillow, purring and kneading before turning into a ball and falling asleep. Well, he wasn't going back to sleep now that Chairman-meow had decided the bed was the place to be.

His clothes had managed to vanish, with some likely help from the warlock's magical fingers, and all he could find that didn't show off his stomach, hugged his ass or was covered in glitter was a floor-length black silk dressing gown. He sucked it up and donned the garment, tying the sash twice around him and into a knot.

It smelt like Magnus, or more like cherries and pomegranate to be precise.

Just the man mentioned was humming show tunes when Alexander Lightwood entered the kitchen. His back was to the door, hair restyled, wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight pants with one white leg and one black. He had his fingers fanned and was shaking them rapidly as the nail polish dried. It was a bright apple red today with little flakes of glitter incrusted in the paint.

He was bent in front of the oven, twisting the heat dial to three hundred and fifty degrees with the palm of the hand.

"'Morning." Alec muttered as he seated himself on one of the barstools at the counter and Magnus glanced back.

"Oh, hello. Sleep well?" The boy gave a little nod and eyed the batter bowl that was soaking in the sink.

"What are you making?"

"Strudels." He finally managed to turn the knob and turned with a flourish. "Say it. Isn't it fun to say? Strudels. Or better yet Apfelstrude." He dropped a glittering wink and turned back to the counter where the recipe was splayed out. He hadn't put any makeup on this morning but when he moved his skin glittered. Alec was beginning to wonder in the sparkles weren't actually attracted to him.

"Glitter magnet." He whispered and Magnus glanced at him.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

The warlock shrugged and levitated a large saucepan from the wall hangings over to the sink and turned the tap on with the palm of his hand once again.

"See, you were out of bed before two. I told you so." Alec looked at him for a long moment before realizing what he had just said and he blushed, looking to the side and scratching at his nose. The warlock turned and smiled, "Hey, isn't that my-" He paused and tapped a now dried nail to his lips, "Yes it is. My, it does look good on you. Arms are a bit long but it falls nicely."

"That's because you have long arms." Alec said lifting them above his head so the sleeves fell to his shoulders.

"True." He said with a wave of his hand and he checked on the pastries by peering through the window of the oven. "They should be done soon. I had them finished before but now that you're up I'm just warming them."

"Oh." The boy gave a little smile. "Thank you."

Steam began to rise from the pot and he turned the water off with a flick of his wrist. "Think nothing of it. You are most certainly deserving, Lover." Alec blushed a little at the nickname and Magnus turned flicking his wrist again and the pot hovered from the sink.

"Am I?" The pot stopped a few inches into the air and Magnus turned to look at him.

"Are you what?"

"Your lover?" The man seemed a little shocked by this.

"Yes. Well, we just made love and have been doing so. That would make you my lover, seeing as I love you and all that." The heat intensified against Alec's face.

"Good. I'm happy." The pot lifted again on its way to the stove and Magnus turned one of the elements on. "Um... Magnus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" What was with the pet names?

"Will you do that again?"

"Do what again?" He turned and the pot stopped again as his attention was turned.

"Um," He blushed under the focus of those eyes, "F-Fuck me." At that Magnus stood all the way up and quickly at that. It would have been fine if the pot hadn't decided to stop right above his head, which it had. And if the element hadn't decided to heat up as fast as it did. But every little movement, every little word, brought upon a minor catastrophe.

His head struck the pot which made him loose that last little piece of his concentration which made a waterfall course down over his head. He took a sharp breath, choked and reached back to grab onto something, anything. His hand landed on the element. He let out a shriek benefiting a cat with its tail caught in a door and lunged forwards, slipping in the water, and, in a very un-Magnus-Bane like way, he landed flat on his back, gasping.

Later on he would confide in Alec that if it had been anyone but him watching, he may have just died from embarrassment then and there.

He lay there for a long moment, eyes wide, arms and legs splayed, mouth open as though he would begin to scream at any second. Then his eyes closed and he slowly closed his mouth. It was then that Alec remembered something about being afraid of water and he froze in his chair, hands riveted to the counter as though Magnus's magic held them there.

Then the warlock started laughing. At first just a chuckle in the back of his throat then out loud until he rolled onto his side and smacked his good hand into the floor. Alec could do nothing but join him, laughing at the pure absurdity of it all. He'd never seen Magnus do something clumsy is all the time he'd known him and here he was doing three exceptionally clumsy things in fewer than three seconds.

"Magnus," he chuckled as the warlock slowly made his way to his feet, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Alec. Would you buy it if I said I meant to do that?" He reached to touch the forming bump on his head and winced. "All right, let's go." He hit the stop button on the stove, killing both the element and the oven and waltzed over, grabbing the Shadowhunter's arm and pulling him from the chair.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Back to the bedroom."

"But why."

He glanced back at the boy with a leer that would have put a cat to shame. "Honey," He lifted his hand that had a perfect imprint of the element carved into his skin. "I'm hot and wet. What do you think the reason is?"

Alec's face once again seemed to catch alight and his mouth fell open. "Magnus!"

* * *

**I can't decide if I want another sex scene or not... hm. Let me know. **

**And there you have it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did would you please leave a comment: It takes three seconds out of your day to write: Lol, nice job. Hahaha! Funny. Well, that was hot. And press submit.**

**So would you, please? (Maybe not: "Lol, nice job. Hahaha! Funny. Well, that was hot" but instead your own words.)**

**So, please. It really is a nice feeling to get reviews. **

**~BBR**


End file.
